Dimitri Trio
The Dimitri Trio are a group of male Dalmatian triplets all named Dimitri and numbered 1, 2 and 3, and are characters in the TV series 101 Dalmatian Street. Background Personality The Dimitris act like most of the other pups in the family. They enjoy playing and having fun, and sometimes have small contests with each other. The three love to play pranks and always get into trouble. Unlike the other two, Dimitri 1 has a force of habit of playing tug of war when a rope is nearby. Physical appearance All three have white spotless fur on the front halves of their bodies and black fur with white spots on the back halves which resemble pants, a mark on their foreheads that resembles a cowlick of hair, and one ear notch. Their right ear is completely black and is always down. While they seem identical, the Dimitris have distinct traits to tell them apart. For starters, each of them has a gold chain collar with a gold number on it that designates which one is which from 1-3. Dimitri 1 has a round patch spot on his left eye, a black left ear with one white spot and a small tatter on his right ear. Dimitri 2 has a round patch spot on his right eye, a black left ear with 2 white spots and a small tatter. Dimitri 3 has a round patch spot on both his eyes, a black left ear with 3 white spots and a small tatter on his right ear, but on a different place than Dimitri 1's ear. Role in the series The Dimitris first appeared in a small cameo in the TV music video of the song "In The House". Their first proper appearance in the TV series was in "Winter Funderland" where Dylan passed them on his way to the shower where the boys engaged in a burping contest. They later joined the indoor winter party, dancing with the other puppies and later flying in the air from a high jump over Dylan's head and crash landing into a pile of snow. In "Snow Day", they're seen hanging on a ceiling lamp along with Diesel while Dylan is trying to get them to come down. Later, Dylan does a final head count with them being the first ones for Dylan to count and point at. At the end of the episode, they're also seen among the pups that went mudsledding with Doug, Delilah, Dylan and Dolly. They made a cameo in "The Woof Factor" as Dylan and Dolly were asking their siblings if anyone would help them be replacements for Triple-D as they got double-booked. In "The Nose Job", they were among the audience for the tenth annual Nose Off and made fun of Spencer the Sausage Dog for mistaking a sausage for a bacon. They later assist in breaking Diesel out of the slammer by disguising themselves as Diesel to distract Pearl, though Dimitri 1 himself briefly gets distracted by out of habit playing tug of war with the rope Dolly is wearing to lower herself into the station. In "A Date with Destiny...Dallas and Déjà Vu", they pop Dylan's bubble wrap bubble, with him being unable to do so due to his underbite. In "The Wow of Miaow", they mock Deepak for liking cats and make fun of the cats next door. In "Doggy Da Vinci", they accidentally slipped over some spilled paint and stained Stanislav's white shirts for sale. However, with Da Vinci's input, the artistic style of the shirts became popular. In "Fetch", the trio are first seen telling Fetch to belch, before using it to order the World's Largest Whoopee Cushion. They are later seen messing about with a Fetch of their own, which Dolly has ordered. Trivia *While the Dimitris stand out among the background puppies, they're not considered part of the main puppies. Gallery Dimitri1.png|Dimitri 1 Dimitri2.png|Dimitri 2 Dimitri3.png|Dimitri 3 The Dimitrio (Dimitri 1, 2 and 3).png|The Dimi-trio laugh after a round of burping DimitrisDancing.png Winter Funderland Dimitris.jpg The Dimitrio in the snow.png|Winter fun Dimitris.png TheWoofFactorD1.jpg TheWoofFactorD2.jpg TheWoofFactorD3.jpg DimitrisLaugh.png TheNoseJobGroup.jpg Flea-Mageddon Dimitris.jpg HairballDeepakDimitris.png Deepak With DimitriTrio LWHAPDL.png|Deepak and the Dimitri Trio hear the postman arrive. DimitrisWheel.jpg DimitrisTheBossIsBusy.jpg Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets